


King Sized

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Franky is a pervert, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, October Prompt Challenge, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Writober, Writober 2020, for real this time, no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Franky fa un'aggiunta al mobilio della Thousand Sunny.-Partecipante al #PumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 24 - Bed Sharing
Relationships: Franky & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	King Sized

  
“Franky, sei sicuro?” Chiese Iceburg, la fronte corrugata. “Non mi sembrava quel tipo di persona. E poi sono quasi tutti ragazzini.” Disse, guardando con occhio critico il progetto che teneva tra le mani.  
  
“Lascia fare, Bakaburg. Pirati e per di più ragazzi, per mare per settimane. Vuoi che non gli serva? Dai, su.” Rispose Franky con fare saccente. “E poi, anche se non lo usasse per quello, rimane pur sempre il letto del capitano.”  
  
“Bah, se lo dici tu.” Cedette Iceburg, anche se non suonava troppo convinto.  
  
“Dai, sbrighiamoci. Manca solo il mobilio e poi sarà finalmente pronta. Anche se manca il nome… Mh, dovrò pensarci.” Bofonchiò il cyborg, afferrando svariate travi con una mano sola e allontanandosi.  
  
Il sindaco di Water Seven esitò prima di seguirlo, occhieggiando ancora una volta il progetto. “Mah.”  


-

Dopo una partenza contornata da fin troppe lacrime e moccio, la ciurma salpò da Water Seven di nuovo al completo. Anzi, con un’aggiunta in più. A Franky fece un po’ strano fare da guida sulla nave che d’ora in avanti avrebbe chiamato casa. Era come se avesse improvvisamente guadagnato otto coinquilini.

“Da quanto ho capito di solito fai tu la vedetta, quindi nella coffa ti ho messo una piccola palestra.” Disse allo spadaccino, che si voltò di scatto verso di lui. “Se non ti va bene ovviamente puoi spostare le cose-“

“No. Va benissimo.” Disse lui, guardandolo con occhi pieni di rispetto. “Grazie.”

Franky sbatté gli occhi. “O…kay.”

“Mi fai vedere l’infermeria, per favore?” Lo pregò la loro strana renna parlante, facendogli gli occhioni. Ma con Franky non funzionavano, sapeva benissimo di cos'era capace quella palla di pelo, glielo aveva visto fare a Enies Lobby e ci aveva quasi lasciato la pellaccia. Ma ora era un suo compagno, meglio farsela passare.

“Aw! Certo, è vicino alle cabine. Anzi, vi faccio vedere quelle per prime, così mettete giù i bagagli.”

La navigatrice esultò, richiamando poi all’ordine il resto della ciurma. I suoi nuovi compagni lo seguirono lungo i corridoi della neo battezzata Thousand Sunny – Franky continuava a pensare che New Battle Franky Lion Gang Champion fosse un nome migliore.

“Ooooh, guarda Luffy! Niente più amache, abbiamo dei letti ora!” Esclamò Usopp, sfrecciando dentro la stanza insieme all’amico con Chopper alle calcagna.

“Io sto sopra!” Rise Luffy, saltando sopra il primo letto disponibile.

“Tu stai sempre sopra. Capitano dei miei stivali!” Borbottò l’amico senza nessuna malizia, scaricando il proprio zaino sulla cuccetta sottostante.

“Ma…” Franky era rimasto sulla porta, preso in contropiede. Si girò verso Sanji, un’espressione confusa in viso. “Il vostro capitano dorme insieme a voi?”

Lui inclinò la testa, girandosi verso Zoro. “È una cosa così strana?”

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Boh, forse.”

Franky si grattò la testa. “E io che avevo fatto una camera apposta per il capitano…”

“Davvero?!” Berciò Luffy, avendolo sentito. “Voglio vederla!”

“Oh. Beh, certo. Di qua.”

Fu subito evidente quale fosse il pezzo forte della camera: un letto matrimoniale enorme, largo abbastanza da poter accomodare ampiamente anche quattro o cinque persone. “Un letto degno del Re dei Pirati.” Disse il cyborg, fiero.

Luffy si illuminò, buttandocisi sopra subito. “È perfetto! Usopp, Chopper, venite!” Chiamò.

Franky fece una faccia orripilata, ma i tre si limitarono a saltare sul materasso, ridendo e urlando esaltati. Il carpentiere sbatté le palpebre. Forse aveva frainteso.

Il cuoco, evidentemente un pervertito animo affine, lo scrutò con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Amico, ma a che avevi pensato?” Chiese. Franky farfugliò, incespicando con le parole per tentare di spiegare il suo ragionamento. “Ugh. Che schifo. È _Luffy_. Ma ti pare? Ci sei stato insieme per più di due minuti?” Lo schernì, guardandolo con sufficienza. “Ci sono ancora molte cose che devi imparare di questa ciur-“ Prima che potesse finire, un poderoso calcione lo fece finire sul letto, avviluppato tra le spire delle braccia gommose del suo capitano.

“Il damerino ha ragione, ma lascialo perdere.” Disse Zoro con semplicità. “Di tempo per conoscerci a fondo ne avremo parecchio.”

“Oh. Grazie, frate’.”

“Però, seriamente. Che schifo.”

“…”

Dopo che anche lui e la navigatrice finirono controvoglia in quell’ammucchiata per niente maliziosa, Franky cominciò a pensare. Cosa poteva farsene ora di quella camera? Era evidente che il letto sarebbe stato utilizzato frequentemente per dei pisolini di gruppo, ma a parte quello?

Il cyborg si mise una mano sul mento, incamminandosi verso il suo laboratorio, mille idee che gli frullavano nel cervello. Forse poteva riconvertirla in una camera per gli ospiti… O forse in un deposito armi secondario… No, non poteva, era di vicino all’infermeria… Oppure sì? Quante possibilità…  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** è uscito molto più demenziale di quello che mi ero inizialmente immaginata, ma mi sono divertita. Magari quel letto diventerà di Jimbe, visto che il suo corpo è decisamente più grande delle capacità dei letti della Sunny. Oppure sarà di Franky stesso, visto com’è conciato dopo il time skip!  
> PumpFIC day 24– Prompt: Bed Sharing  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
